La tercera generacion
by Stupidandcrazygirl
Summary: Momentos en el ultimo año de la segunda generación. Pareja principal: Scorpius y Rose (soy bastante mala en los Summarys, deben de leer para entender de que se trata la historia jaja)


Capítulo 1

Año 2017. Estación King Cross. La 9 ¾ para ser exactos. Ahí se encontraban hombres, mujeres y por sobre todo niños esperando el expreso, pero no cualquier expreso sino el que los llevaría a los chicos entre 10 y 17 años a Howarts: escuela de magia y hechicería. Pero pongamos en detalle en tres familias en particular: Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo de ojos azules ya a unos escasos años de sus cuarenta con una sonrisa de suficiencia; viendo a su hija menor de 10 años partiendo al su primer año; a su hijo menor aun le faltaban dos años. Hermione no se quedaba atrás: estaba a punto de llorar y con la ansiedad a tope preguntándole si no se olvidaba de nada. La segunda, la encabezaba el niño que vivió; solo que ya no era un niño: él también se acercaba a sus cuarenta y se encontraba con Ginny y sus tres hijos: James, ya acostumbrado al agitado ritmo de la mencionada estación; Albus, con los nervios a flor de punta por no quedar en la casa de león y Lily, que lamentaba profundamente todos los días que faltaban para ser parte de la aventura.

Y finalmente, pero en absoluto menos importante, la familia Malfoy: un hombre rubio, de ojos grises y alto con su imponente mujer viendo a su hijo de 11 años cuya mente solo se encontraba en una idea: el cómo bastante gente lo miraba con odio.

-Ahora presta mucha atención-dijo el mayor Malfoy a su pequeño-no te dejes influenciar: yo sé que es algo complicado para un muchacho de tu edad, pero tienes un intelecto asombroso y puedes hacerlo.

No era mentira: Scorpius estudió toda su vida en casa, y por ende el programa de estudios que les ofrecieron sus maestros particulares era mucho más riguroso que el promedio; y el no tuvo ninguna queja y supo adaptarse al mismo. A sus escasos once, sabía la hechicería básica de pies a cabeza; podía volar bastante bien e incluso podía armar una poción curadora de forúnculos con tanta seguridad que posiblemente el profesor Snape se sentiría intimidado si estuviese vivo.

Todo le resultaba interesante; ya que en un momento tuvo la posibilidad de estudiar las costumbres muggles y, por ende, su programa de estudios: pura basura; desde ese día, valoró mucho más los conocimientos que le brindaban. Lo que nos lleva a decir que leía todo lo que encontraba en la inmensa biblioteca de la mansión ridículamente grade donde residían el, sus padres y sus abuela y su abuelo. En lo que respecta el ultimo, a pesar de vivir con él, no lo veía muy seguido, ya que siempre había múltiples excusas de todo los familiares: solo tenía muy claro por su alto nivel de deducción que las cosas entre su padre y su abuelo no iban bien y era mejor mantenerse alejado y esperar que pase: aunque si lo reflexionaba, no recordaba esa pelea como una de esas pasajeras entre su padre y su madre que se solucionaba en unos escasos minutos.

-Bien-dijo sencillamente. Si le afectaba: como todos lo miraban con sencillo odio. Pero estaba determinado, a esa simple edad, donde debería limitarse a pensar en que casa quedarse, no meterse en problemas y sacar notas aceptables, a cambiar las cosas ya que se negaba a pasar los próximos siete años de su vida como un marginado y repudiado por el simple hecho de que su familia no tomo las decisiones correctas.

Sin más preámbulos subió al expreso cuando llego: se negaba a ser de los últimos sin lugar para que luego lo mirarían con miradas de desprecio y terminase parado.

Tomo un lugar en uno de los compartimentos y se quedó mirando el anillo Malfoy en el dedo que le dieron por el inicio de clases y simplemente suspiró. Eso de cambiar la reputación de esta familia parecía algo demasiado grande para el que apenas llegaba al metro cuarenta y cinco.

-Disculpa… ¿podemos sentarnos?-preguntó una muchacha.

Por supuesto que la conocía: no era nada más ni nada menos que Rose Weasley, la hija de, según su padre, la sangre pura más sucia que jamás conoció, Ron Weasley.

-Claro-dijo finalmente de lo más indiferente.

_Flashback_

_Su asignatura preferida dada por su instructor era historia de la magia: un hombre viejo pero muy apasionado lleno de entusiasmo. Por supuesto, no habían llegado a estudiar la segunda guerra mágica como dios manda, sino sus bases. Pero a Scorpius le llamó la atención el tema y más le llamó la atención que no hubiese libros de ello en su biblioteca, lo que lo llevó a ir a la biblioteca de Hogsmade y enterarse de la peor manera que sus abuelos y padres resultaron ser mortifagos. Su padre lo castigo un mes por estudiar eso._

_-No comprendo porque lo exageras-Scorpius tuvo ese momento de valentía. A él no le importaba desafiar a su padre y menos a su abuelo._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar de esa manera a tu padre?-preguntó un Lucius furioso._

_-Padre, yo me encargo de esto-dijo en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo, sin poder creérsela._

_-Para empezar, era obvio-dijo Scorpius ignorando las miradas inquisitivas- hasta las indicaciones que le dieron a mi profesor lo indicaban; segundo… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer al respecto? ¿Irme de la casa? Tengo once años; tercero, soy una persona curiosa y me enteraría tarde o temprano; es parte del programa de estudios de Hogwarts. Y por último, el que será juzgado por los errores de ustedes soy yo, lo que me lleva a decir que yo debería estar molesto, y no lo estoy; porque es su pasado y no me entrometeré y supongo que se habrán arrepentido porque si no, yo no estaría aquí y ustedes posiblemente se encontrarían en Azkaban… ni todo el dinero del mundo lo pudo haber impedido-dijo finalmente._

_El silenció reinó hasta que finalmente el causante de este decidió hablar._

_-Me voy a mi habitación, quiero leer algo antes de acostarme-dijo finalmente._

_Su profesora de vuelo le otorgó "Quiditch a través de los tiempos", una lectura bastante útil._

_En ese momento tocaron la puerta. El no contesto y ella abrió igual._

_-Abuela-dijo aún acostado en su cama._

_-Scorpius-dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto aun conmocionada. Odiaba verla así._

_-Lo lamento abuela-dijo finalmente al acomodarse-pero ese castigo no fue justo, de hecho, fue una locura considerando que solo leí._

_Narcissa suspiró._

_-Eso no te da el derecho a faltarnos el respecto y remarcarnos los errores nuestro pasado…-comenzó. Pero el rubio no lo pudo evitar y volvió a contestar._

_-No les falté el respeto; y mucho menos les recalqué sus errores… Honestamente no me interesan-dijo Scorpius conservando la paciencia que poco a poco su familia le quitaba-les dije la verdad. Y de verdad no me importa lo que hayan sido, no puedo odiarlos por ello: no serviría de nada._

_Por primera vez Narcissa no supo que decir inmediatamente._

_-Además son desertores-continúo-y no encontré si fue porque presentían que perdían o porque realmente vieron el error que cometían. Pero no sabía si quería averiguar el por qué. Supongo que cuando se sientan listos me lo dirán. Y no los juzgaré._

_Narcissa supuso que a esa edad, el muchacho no entendía la gravedad de la situación: lo que implicó la segunda guerra mágica y todas las vidas que quitaron._

_-Es tarde-dijo sencillamente-ve a dormir._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Eso sucedió a ese poco, muy poco; y ahora se encontraba en el expreso yendo a posiblemente la escuela que había añorado ir por tanto tiempo; en un vagón, con los Potter y Weasley.

-De seguro hay otro vagón, Rose-dijo una voz algo tensa. Era James Potter, el mayor.

-No, no la hay-dijo está acomodándose sacando su libro-por si no vieron, subimos de la otra punta y se encontraban repletos; ahora, actúa como alguien referente a tu edad y no me hagas lucir como tu madre; porque soy tu prima menor-se limitó a decir.

Scorpius fallo majestuosamente en ocultar su risa. Aquella chica le había humillado.

-Podríamos ir con Victorie o con ted -se defendió el tal James.

-Son de los mayores de la escuela y están con sus amigos, no los molestes James-dijo culminante.

El muchacho se rindió y otro muchacho parecido exceptuando sus ojos azules se sentó al lado del rubio, mientras ojeó rápidamente el ejemplar de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" de Scorpius.

La verdad es que si iba comenzar a hacer amigos, esta no era la mejor salida para él: para empezar asumía completamente que no era de su agrado por la "cálida" bienvenida que le brindó el mayor. Segundo, aunque la relación entre ese Potter y su padre no era por así decirlo "mala", no era un cuento de hadas, y mucho menos con el Weasley.

…

-¿Qué hacen los chicos con Malfoy junior?-preguntó un ron molesto.

-Ron-dijo Hermione dándole un sermón-ya hablamos de esto: no los rivalices antes de conocerse

-Mione… ¿De qué lado estas?-preguntó Ron desesperado.

-¿Desde cuándo hay lados?-preguntó Hermione molesta. Ya hablaron de esto mil veces… su marido era un caso perdido, sin duda-Ronald Weasley, ya pasó y seguimos nuestras vidas: si continúas con todo este resentimiento, no solo te afectará, sino a tus hijos.

Hugo había ido a la ventana con los chicos a hablar, lo que los dejó tener este tiempo para discutir… odiaba que tuviera razón pero el 99% de la relación está basado en eso. De todas maneras, ella no perdió un hermano, no perdió, de cierta manera, a un lado de su madre que jamás podría recuperar; ni perdió un lado de su hermano que jamás volvería aseguradamente.

-Necesito tiempo-se limitó a decir. Hermione sabía que más que tiempo, sería un milagro lo que lo salvaría del resentimiento.

…

-Albus, no escuches a James-dijo Rose-en historia de Hogwarts dice muy claramente que el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tus elecciones-dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro.

El chico respiró fuertemente… La de los primos Weasley, Victorie, estaba en Slytherin; luego Dominique y Louis optaron por ir a la academia beauxbatons; Molly Weasley II empezaba con ellos y estaba al 100% segura que acabaría en ravenclaw mientras que la menos Lucy esperaba pacientemente unos años para ir a la mágica escuela; los hijos de George aun no estaban en edad para ir; la perfecta combinación Weasley-Granger tenía un gran debate; lo que nos lleva a decir que el único (de momento) oficial y orgulloso Gryffindor era el mayor Potter.

Pero para Malfoy la situación le resultaba más preocupante: había leído las exigencias de cada casa y no sentía para nada slytherin como parte de su día a día… menos de los próximos años que estudiaría en aquel colegio. Y el 80% de los requisitos es que lo eligieras. Había una triste verdad, de la que prefería no darle vueltas al asunto, con mucha suerte podría decir que quedaría en Ravenclaw y que su padre haría tal escándalo que lo acomodarían en slytherin si era necesario; a fin de cuentas, habría nuevo director este año y…

-Oí que la profesora McGonagall se retira este año-dijo la pelirroja mirando al mayor con aire melancólico.

-Pues si… debo añadir que fui el causante de muchas de sus migrañas, pero tenía una ventaja y era que le guarda cierto cariño a mi padre-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Una lástima-dijo Albus tranquilamente-me hubiera adorado por ser igual a papá-bromeó a lo que sus dos primos sonrieron.

El resto de viaje en tren fue ligero por parte de los Potter/ Weasley pero estresante por el lado Malfoy… fue una suerte que no buscaran pelea, aunque la tensión, al menos por el lado Potter, era evidente: James cada tanto le lanzaba una mirada iracunda mientras que el segundo trataba de imitarlo, pero al observar su ejemplar de Quidditch a través de los tiempos la mueca desaparecía por completo.

-¡Los de primer año!-señaló un hombre de doble de alto y el triple de ancho que un humano promedio aproximadamente; con la barba y el cabello en su gran mayoría blanco y un tapado de topo, usaba su peluda mano para señalar una dirección.

-Ustedes tienen que ir con Hagrid para la ceremonia de selección… aunque podremos conocerlo el viernes cuando nos invitó a tomar el té-dijo el mayor emocionado-no balaceen mucho el bote, porque no querrán caerse a ese lago… y sus criaturas-dijo mientras que Albus temblaba ligeramente ante eso. Rose simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Albus, deja de confiar en tu hermano en asuntos tan triviales como estos, y vamos a un bote-sentenció la ojiazul mientras se acercaba al gigante.

Cuando todos los de primero avanzaron a los botes, Hagrid no pudo evitar dar a conocer su ya obvio favoritismo.

-Rose, Albus-dijo contento.

-Hola Hagrid-dijo rose sonriendo-Albus… ¿Te molesta si voy en el bote con Molly? Acabo de verla y es algo que no puede esperar, luego te lo contaré-prometió. Albus no llegó a responder porque ella ya había corrido al bote de la posiblemente más aplicada Weasley.

Para Albus por un lado, no le representaba problemas ya que muchos de los estudiantes morían por ser amigo del hijo del niño que vivió; pero por otro, no sabría si podría tener amigos de verdad debido a la importancia de sus padres y tíos. Muchos niños le indicaban que se sentara con ellos; hasta que finalmente vislumbró uno que seguía leyendo: Malfoy. Realmente se debatió un minuto en ir: si su hermano lo veía sentarse con él, no pararía de molestarlo; pero el otro, no estaba listo para la falsa amistad. James bromeó con el sobre esto pero cuando realmente vio lo que le afectó, lo consoló: no tardaría nada en encontrar gente auténtica en Hogwarts, según él; pero, por ahora, no conseguía convencerse de eso, por lo que tomó un último suspiro. Compartir el bote no significaría nada, pensó. Así que, sin preguntárselo, tomo el lugar de la canoa.

Scorpius apartó la vista de su libro para mirarlo de reojo… ¿Potter, con él? La respuesta vino a él demasiado de repente: él era en exceso rechazado pero el Potter era en exceso aceptado; algo mucho más hipócrita.

En un momento, el Malfoy guardó su libro y la canoa casi al instante comenzó a moverse por sí misma. Albus estaba con la bilis a media garganta cuando el Malfoy decidió hablar.

-Hogwarts tiene un pacto con las criaturas del lago-dijo serenamente sin mirarle-no debes preocuparte por ellas, solo no toques el agua por las dudas-dijo sencillamente.

No lo dijo con egocentrismo ni con superioridad: fue el tono más neutro jamás implementado en un Malfoy; aunque eso no evitó que el Potter no malinterpretara.

-No tengo miedo-dijo desafiante-entraré en gryffindor-volvió a decir secamente.

El Malfoy simplemente sonrió secamente.

-Lo primero, díselo a tu cara-dijo esta vez con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro-segundo… no es ese tipo de valentía la que Gryffindor busca; esos miedos triviales son inevitables; la valentía que esa casa busca está relacionada con la fidelidad y el amor… me sorprende que no lo sepas, Gryffindor-y acto seguido, bajo de la canoa, ya que habían aterrizado.

Estaba perdido, porque el posible slytherin tenía razón; y él no lo supo. Salió de la canoa algo abatido y entraron acortejados al gran comedor por el gigante.

Todos los demás alumnos miraban expectantes a los nuevo alumnos; pero también curiosos ya que otro Potter estaba entre esa multitud y por supuesto asqueados por un Malfoy.

Hagrid sostuvo el sombrero seleccionador y enseguida comenzó su canto

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_.

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante__."_

Lo siguiente fue un estruendoso aplauso seguido de la potente voz de Hagrid. Fue nombrando lentamente cada alumno, hasta que surgió:

-Albus Severus Potter-sentenció el gigante.

Subió temblorosamente mientras un James comprensivo le daba ánimo desde su asiento en la mesa: el sombrero quedó bastante impresionado.

_-Otro Potter…-dijo el sombrero pensativo-pero… un tanto distinto al último que me tocó seleccionar… tú tienes un pequeño secreto Potter; un secreto que puede ser determinante… por eso estas tan asustado el día de hoy ¿Cierto?_

Éste trago en seco. _Gryffindor, por favor, Gryffindor._

_-¿GRYFFINDOR? Pero si te has asustado hace tan solo unos instantes por un simple lago…_

_No es ese tipo de valentía la que busca Gryffindor; no es ese tipo de valentía la que busca Gryffindor._

_-Buen punto…-dijo con voz melosa aquel sombrero-¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Y la mesa de la casa estallo en vítores y aplausos, mientras lo recibían con una calurosa bienvenida.

-Molly Weasley II-dijo el gigante mientras esta subía decidida.

Aquel sombrero apenas rozó su cabeza cuando este proclamo _¡RAVENCLAW! _ En lo que ella lucía conforme y orgullosa de sí misma

-Rose Weasley-dijo Hagrid mientras tomaba nuevamente aquel sombrero.

Este estuvo un par de segundos pero finalmente optó por un vociferante _¡GRYFFINDOR!_ y nuevamente la mesa de la casa del león estalló en aplausos nuevamente.

-Scorpius Malfoy-dijo un Hagrid con voz temblorosa.

El chico subió y todo el gran comedor se sumergió en un profundo silencio esperando, para ellos, lo obvio.

En cuanto el sombrero tocó su cabeza, nada sucedió. Mal Augurio. En su familia, solo se hablaba de que en cuanto el sombrero rozaba sus cabezas, se escuchaba un vociferante Slytherin y la mesa de la serpiente sucumbía en aplausos.

-_Un Malfoy…-dijo el sombrero claramente impresionado-lo admito… no he estado tan sorprendido desde que un Black paró a ser parte de Gryffindor…-dijo mientras Scorpius temblaba-inteligente, estudioso… dos cosas que Ravenclaw admite…-Scorpius se relajó-pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó curioso-lealtad… una cualidad de la que Hufflepuff se enorgullece…-dijo y se detuvo en seco. Eso no puede ser bueno-Audacia… sin miedo de confrontar a tus padres… a una edad tan temprana… ¿Qué más? ¿Liberaste al elfo domestico de la familia la semana pasada?_

Dios… eso no le daba buena espina.

_-¿Y no me estás dando recomendaciones, ni me pidas que te ponga en alguna casa?-preguntó aún más sorprendido._

"_Tú sabrás, eres el sombrero elegido por los fundadores" _Pensó Scorpius.

_-El primer alumno que realmente vale la pena desde hace mucho…-dijo satisfecho-pero lo lamento; no puedo ayudarte para satisfacer a tu familia, deberán vivir con ello… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

No hubo Aplausos. No hubo abucheos. Fue un muy profundo silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper. Scorpius no se atrevió a mirar a nadie y se fue a la mesa de su casa muy apurado; sentándose a lo último.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el mayor de los Potter al rubio sentado muy cerca de ellos.

-El sombrero seleccionador fue bastante claro, ¿No crees?-preguntó Scorpius realmente con malhumor. Esto era una muy mala pesadilla.

-No lo trates así-dijo el menor malhumorado.

-No me hablen y yo no les contestaré: así de sencillo-dijo con un dejé de impaciencia.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Albus no lo soportó

-Cúbreme-susurró el menor a su hermano-voy al baño-dijo mientras el mayor asentía

-Bueno…-dijo Hagrid todavía impresionado. Pero apareció alguien susurrándole algo sumamente asustado-yo… Adiós, dejaré a la directora hablar.

Y todavía quedaba más por descubrir cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció para hablar un año más.

-Bueno… debido a razones administrativas del departamento de educación del ministerio de magia-dijo con un deje de ofensa-no me retiraré… este año-dijo a lo que toda la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudía emocionada y la directora tuvo que esconder una sonrisa.

-Por lo que… comenzaré con los anuncios de principio de año-dijo con su potente voz-el bosque prohibido se llama así por alguna razón, así que les ruego a cierto grupo que no MERODEEN por ahí-dijo recalcando la última palabra y…

-¡UN TROLL EN LOS BAÑOS!-dijo rápidamente el gigante sumamente alarmado.

El pánico se desató.

-¡Albus!-gritó un James sumamente preocupado; pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar correctamente.

Scorpius jamás podrá decirle a nadie por qué hizo lo de a continuación pero (gracias a su pequeño tamaño) logró escabullirse de la evacuación y se dirigió rápidamente a los baños.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó una voz femenina-Podrían expulsarte.

Era la mayor de los Weasley. Pelirroja, llena de pecas y con sus saltones ojos azules mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Eso realmente importa? ¡Hablamos de un troll!-y sin más salió disparado seguido de la pelirroja.

El troll era demasiado grande, tonto y repulsivo para ser real, y su gran bate de madera estaba a punto de aplastar al menor de los Potter.

-_Expelliarmus-_dijo rápidamente Scorpius a lo que el bate salió volando con mucha potencia por la ventana a lo que el troll quedo sumamente confundido y Albus completamente anonadado.

El troll comenzó a patalear y a gruñir muy enojado hasta que cierta pelirroja decidió hablar.

-_¡CONFUNDO!_-dijo con tanta potencia que callo para adelante perdiendo todo sentido común. Y los tres jóvenes tuvieron que retroceder para no ser aplastados.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te molestaba por leer todos esos libros de magia avanzada?-preguntó finalmente Albus a lo que ella asentía aun impactada de lo que había hecho-completa y absolutamente retirado.

-Es la primera vez que logró hacerlo bien-dijo finalmente.

-Sigue siendo impresionante-dijo el rubio a lo que la pelirroja sonrió.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-exclamó una muy enojada directora. Había aparecido casi de repente-¡¿Qué…?!-preguntó viendo al troll completamente asustada.

-Fue mi culpa…-comenzó el Malfoy pero no pudo seguir.

-Varitas… ahora-dijo rotundamente a lo que Rose y Scorpius se las entregaban con la cabeza gacha. Albus vaciló.

-Olvidé la mía en el gran comedor-Por eso no se pudo defender.

-Que locura… venir a combatir al troll sin varita-comenzó Hagrid pero no lo dejaron continuar.

-Pero el no vino a combatir el troll-dijo Rose suplicante-el simplemente vino al baño y paso esto…

-Y yo convencí a Rose de venir conmigo-dijo Scorpius-ella no es culpable de nada, yo quería tener apoyo.

Minerva lo fulminó con la mirada mientras veía el historial de sus varitas.

-Eso es todo… 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por ir desarmado-dijo mirando a Albus-otros 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por involucrar más gente en esto y me gustaría restarle 10 puntos por venir y evadir el plan de evacuación-dijo alterada-no obstante, lo dejaré pasar por que posiblemente haya salvado una vida el día de hoy señor Malfoy-dijo un poco más comprensiva-10 puntos para Gryffindor por formular un encantamiento de desarme sin siquiera empezar las clases y 20 puntos para Gryffindor por la sumamente avanzada magia del encantamiento confundus-dijo más tranquila-Aunque… Eso no evitara que llame a sus familias, a mi oficina, ahora mismo-Nada bueno podría salir de aquello, eso es seguro.

La red Flu era sumamente eficiente así que no bastó más que un par de Patronus y unos momentos.

-¡Rose!-dijo una Hermione enojada-¡Estoy muy decepcionada de ti!

-¿Decepcionada?-preguntó Ron sorprendido-¡Ha vencido un troll de la montaña, sin siquiera empezar las clases! Eso es…-pero no continuó por la fulminante mirada de su mujer.

-¡Albus Severus Potter! Primer día de clases… has superado la marca de tu hermano-dijo decepcionada y lo que su padre fortaleció con una dura mirada.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Scorpius? Te creía más listo-dijo su padre claramente preocupado. Aun no se enteró de las malas.

-Solo dime que el abuelo no está contigo…y siéntate-dijo su hijo preocupado-querrás estar sentado cuando oigas esto y quiero decírtelo yo primero antes que te enteres por otra persona-dijo fácilmente.

Su padre lo miró raro.

-¿Qué significa…?-preguntó pero no pudo terminar.

-Estoy en Gryffindor-dijo finalmente sin vacilar y sin tartamudear. Solo lo dijo.

El ambiente se tornó muy tenso.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó la voz de Ron Weasley-está realmente viejo ese sombrero.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-dijeron al unísono su mujer y su hija.

-Creo que lo que pasó hoy es una prueba de que el señor Malfoy es digno de la casa a la que pertenece-sentenció la directora duramente-y el sombrero… jamás ha fallado.

Aunque los años pasaron, los adultos aun respetaban y un poco temían a la animaga.

-Ahora…-procedió a sentarse-los llamé para comunicarles de los sucedido y comentarles que habrá consecuencias para el joven Potter y Malfoy-dijo tranquilamente-La señorita Weasley fue convencida por el señor Malfoy de manera que se la considera una simple víctima de todo esto… los llamé mayormente para felicitarlos…

-¿Felicitarnos?-preguntó una Hermione sorprendida.

-Ha realizado un encantamiento confundus muy poderoso… algo que a los 11 años es muy complicado… y su hijo señor Malfoy no se queda atrás-dijo finalmente.

Aunque Draco ya no estaba ahí; sino en sus pensamientos.

-Lo que me lleva a proponerles a sus hijos que pueden rendir el examen para adelantarse si lo desean… es algo arduo, pero sin duda sus hijos no tendrán problemas… Aunque eso depende de ellos, claro.

-Depende de ti, cariño-dijo una Hermione con ya un enojo desaparecido, sino con un muy inflado orgullo.

-¿No te enojaras?-preguntó a lo que la mujer negó sorprendida-no gracias… prefiero, este… estar con mis primos.

-Bien-dijo la directora tranquilamente- y usted… ¿Señor Malfoy?

Era una idea tentadora: salir de aquí lo más rápido posible y poder no ser reconocido como un traidor a la sangre, solo por la casa que el sombrero eligió.

-No, gracias, estoy bien-hasta el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras.

-Bien, entonces tema zanjado-dijo finalmente-ahora… respecto al castigo, ayudaran a Hagrid el fin de semana, es mi última palabra.

Y de esa manera se solucionó todo prácticamente.

-La contraseña es Albus Dumbledore, eviten ponerse en apuros en lo que van a su sala común-dijo la directora negando con la cabeza.

Decidieron ir en silencio, sin hablar porque, al final del día, mas es menos.

-Albus Dumbledore-dijo Rose y la dama gorda les brindó el paso.

Un centenar de aplausos estallaron en aquella sala común y un potente flash los siguió.

-Soy Denis-se presentó-francamente, tenía mis dudas debido a tu apellido-dijo mientras les estrechaba la mano a Scorpius-¡pero has derrotado a un troll! No puedes ser malo si hiciste eso-dijo sonriente.

La cosa se puso mejor con el tiempo. Algunos alumnos trajeron unas cervezas de mantequilla cortesía de los elfos para celebrar (no obstante no pudieron disfrutar de las delicias del gran banquete de inicio de clases por la infiltración del troll, lo que llevó a obviamente dejar muchos manjares en las salas comunes), pero el Potter y el Malfoy no cruzaron palabras otra vez.

-Soy Veniv-dijo un muchacho corpulento-soy su compañero de habitación-dijo el muchacho de 11 emocionado.

-¿Nuestro?-preguntaron Albus y Scorpius al mismo tiempo.

-Claro-dijo como si fuera normal-Denis, yo y Nathan somos sus compañeros… ¡Eh, Nathan!-dijo llamándolo a lo que este se acercó-bueni… me he enterado que tendrán que ir con el jefe de la casa a hacer un poco de trabajo sucio en el bosque prohibido.

Hagrid terminó siendo el jefe de la casa ya que la propia profesora no podía ocupar ese puesto más: debía permanecer completamente neutral a todas las casas.

La fiesta se fue dispersando a lo que los compañeros de habitación fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. No había cambiado casi nada: esponjosas camas con doseles dorados; mesas de luz para cada alumno y una jarra con agua sobre ella. Todo estaba bajo la gama de rojos oscuros y bordados dorados; como no podía esperarse de otra manera.

Al acostarse, la sensación que lo embargó fue una mezcla de tranquilidad e inquietud: imaginaba como todos sus antepasados había pertenecido a aquel colegio y se encontraban bajo la gama de verdes y plateados a merced de la serpiente. Y no sintió que perteneciera allí: era una gran habitación; la gente se comportó de maravilla (después de casi morir; pero era un avance) y esos colores eran mucho más cálidos y acogedores

.

.

.

El primer frio otoñal comenzaba a hacer presencia. Tuvo que ponerse unos pantalones de jean oscuros, una polera negra, una cazadora con piel de oso dentro y un par de tenis cómodos para salir aquel sábado a las 5 de la tarde a cumplir su tarea.

Atrás de él se encontraba Albus Potter con un suéter rojo tejido con el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte por su abuela Molly muy bien elaborado, unos jean claros y un par de zapatillas cómodas.

No había tema de conversación; de momento. Todo lo de ayer había sido muy intenso para terminar de asimilarlo. Y un castigo con el guardabosque, profesor y jefe de la casa no era la situación más apropiada para socializar; y tampoco había ganas para hacerlo.

Como llegó primero, Scorpius tocó la puerta a lo que Albus se le adelantaba. El gigante abrió.

-Buenas tardes-dijo amablemente-somos Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter y venimos por el castigo de hoy-el rubio era muy educado; a veces costaba reconocer que era un Malfoy.

El gigante se quedó mirándolo asombrado. Scorpius se removió incomodo pensando que había dicho.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó claramente preocupado-si es así disculpe, yo no…

-¿Qué? No, no-dijo bruscamente volviendo a sus casillas y metiéndolos de tope a su pequeña cabaña-solo… que tengo sangre de gigante-no lo pudo evitar. Esto ya era demasiado… un Malfoy, amable ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?

-Bueno, eso es obvio, no es como si no se notara-dijo de una forma no poco educada, sino más bien directa. Pero Scorpius entendió al instante lo que sucedía-No sueno como mi padre-murmuró pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

Albus y Hagrid se miraron incomodos.

-No juzgo a la gente por su sangre-dijo casi al instante-y honestamente no sonar como familia no esta tan mal: ninguno acabo muy bien parado.

Ahora Hagrid se sentía culpable y un chiquillo: quiso provocar a lo que el pretendía que era un mocoso desubicado y se encontró con chiquillo completamente diferente.

-Lo siento…-comenzó.

-No es el primero-se encogió de hombros-en fin… ¿Qué debemos hacer hoy?

Hagrid no habló más de momento y los guio con una luz y su viejo y enorme perro Fang. Se adentraron al bosque prohibido y se detuvieron en un punto seco.

-Esas… son las muy maravillosas calabazas que estoy ya cultivando para el banquete de halloween-explicó emocionado-quiero establecer mi propio record y hacerlas del tamaño de Fang-continuó-pero, al usar mugía, han comenzado a salir esas horribles malezas que tientan mucho a las criaturas que se arrastran por aquí…-dijo negando con su cabeza-así que, deberán quitarlas manualmente.

-Pero… si fue un error de encantamiento-dijo sencillamente observando las malezas.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó gigante claramente ofendido. Ya de por sí era suficiente el que no pudiese hacer magia legalmente, ya que nunca se le quitó el castigo.

-No se ofenda-dijo inmediatamente al ver su expresión-mire… el resplandor verdoso que emiten es porque hubo un pequeño error o hubo poca potencia-explicaba mientras señalaba las malezas-solo debes usar tu varita, dar un movimiento circular y pronunciar _eradicem_-dijo tranquilamente.

Hagrid pensó que aquello de la pérdida de potencia tenía sentido: unos pedazos de varita dentro de un paragüas no eran tan buenas como una varita solida de Ollivander's.

-Si quiere lo hago yo-dijo mientras sacaba su varita-lo que sucede es que no puedo utilizar magia fuera de clase a menos que un profesor me…

-Por supuesto-dijo Hagrid mientras apartaba a Albus.

-_Eradicem_-dijo dando un movimiento con su varita. Un resplandor vende oliva salió de él a lo que las malezas desaparecieron-_Protego animalia_-dijo nuevamente a lo que salió un resplandor azul pálido que protegió sutilmente la cosecha del gigante.

-¿Qué fue eso último?-preguntó preocupado.

-Oh-dijo avergonzado-fue un encantamiento protector, para que los animales no las coman; ahora son invisibles ante los ojos animales; pero en cuanto salgan de la tierra perderá el encantamiento, así que hay que tener cuidado-dijo finalmente-si no me cree, pregúntele al profesor de herbología.

Hagrid decidió confiar en él; porque le soluciono un problema que podría haberle traído más de un problema con la ley.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué tantos conocimientos antes de comenzar las clases?-preguntó Hagrid tímidamente.

-Oh…-dijo Scorpius alagado-bueno, en mi casa se crían diferentes plantas para extraerles sus sustancias y así pudiera aprender pociones y herbología con mi instructor…

-¿Instructor?-preguntó Hagrid impresionado. No sabía de todo aquello.

-Bueno… desde pequeño me ha enseñado un instructor, para hacer mas llevadera mi instancia en Hogwarts.

-Eso es para gente con mucho dinero-dijo Albus de sopetón. Se arrepintió al instante.

-Bueno…-dijo Scorpius incómodamente-digamos que no les representa un problema gastar en mis estudios…-dijo tranquilamente. Buena respuesta.

-Bueno… deberé darle 15 puntos a Gryffindor por sus grandes conocimientos en hechicería-dijo formulando una pequeña sonrisa-no obstante… la profesora McGonagall sabrá sino los castigué, por lo que deberé decirles que tendrán que darle un baño a Nora…

-¿Nora?-preguntaron al unísono los pequeños.

Se adentraron solo un poco más y vieron una enorme hipogrifo blanca con un brillante pico dorado y ojos azules.

-Es enorme-murmuró Albus a lo que asentí sin duda alguna.

-Bueno… sí-dijo tranquilamente-Es una hipogrifo pero muy especial: está lejos de su manada, tiene un temperamento muy…

Scorpius no lo escuchó simplemente hizo una reverencia a lo que el hipogrifo respondió y la dejó tocarla.

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó Hagrid asombrado. Este chico no dejaría de asombrarlo nunca-la última vez que tu padre se acercó a uno de esos, casi se le arranca en brazo.

-Seguramente fue tan tonto para no respetarlos-dijo mientras lo acariciaba-no es un hipogrifo cualquiera, es uno en lo absoluto excéntrico-prosiguió-no recuerdo su nombre, ya que está en runas antiguas avanzadas pero… se pueden reconocer porque su pico es muy brillante-dijo señalándolo-si la gente no se puede acercar es porque solo aquellos librados de toda culpa puede establecer contacto con él… o si le has salvado la vida, cosa que toda especie de estos animales lo ve como un símbolo de fidelidad-dijo recordando su libro en su casa. Luego observó una de sus patas-usted lo salvó-se dirigió a Hagrid-por eso puede acercarse, mientras que otros no…

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-preguntó Albus aun sorprendido. No podría tocar al hipogrifo, debería pensar en un plan para deshacerse de ese castigo.

-Tengo once años… no he matado ni engañado durante años a alguien-dijo tranquilamente.

-Iré por las esponjas y el agua-prosiguió-si sucede algo raro, lancen chipas rojas-y continuó a eso se alejó a la cabaña.

Albus seguía desde la distancia observando al rubio ganarse el respeto de aquel exótico animal.

-No pasará nada-lo tranquilizó de inmediato-tienes 11 años, no puede pasar nada malo.

Claro que podría, pero no tendría tiempo para averiguarlo porque lo último que faltaba por suceder en todo esta rebuscada historia pasaría en unos pocos segundos.

Larga. Gruesa. Amarillenta con tonos dorados. Piel escamosa y espesa. Se deslizaba por el piso y sacaba su lengua al ritmo que su cola cascabel retumbaba en los oídos de los muchachos. Sus ojos amarillentos buscaban deseosos a su víctima…

Scorpius se quedó sin habla. Si no reaccionaba Albus moriría. La hipogrifo moría de miedo; se notaba en sus retinas oculares.

-No te muevas-le dijo a ambos-por nada…

-_Vete_-susurró Albus mirándola de reojo. La serpiente se alargó hasta penetrar su mirada en el ojiverde-_Dije vete, ahora mismo_-fue muy firme esta vez.

La serpiente desapareció. Pero eso no era el final del peligro: ya que Scorpius lo miraba entre asombrado y en shock.

-Hablas Parsel…-dijo pensando en voz alta-por eso tenías miedo de quedar en Slytherin, y por eso no querías acercarte al hipogrifo… ¿No lo sabe nadie, verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No le diré a nadie-dijo mientras Albus relajaba todo su cuerpo-podría ser algo muy serio.

Albus no tuvo lugar a preguntarle por qué creía que fuera tan serio pero no pudo preguntar ya que Hagrid había vuelto con los baldes… bueno, ahora trabajen-dijo finalmente mientras dejaba todo-tengo algunas clases que planear.

Se volvió a ir y Albus intentó acercarse al hipogrifo. Lo dejó.

-Le has demostrado tu fidelidad-dijo, aunque ya lo sabían ambos.

Se quedaron un rato sin hablar hasta que Albus habló:

-Les voy a los Chudley Cannons-dijo Albus tranquilamente-¿Tú?

Y ese fue el inicio de una muy buena amistad

.

.

.

**23 HOJAS DE WORD, R E A L. La verdad es que vengo de terminar la saga y tuve esta gran idea… si por casualidad leíste mi otro fic que es de THG, no te preocupes voy a actualizar muy pronto y voy a tratar de ponerme al día y hasta buscar un día en la semana para actualizar… **

**En fin: este fic no podía ser de puro romance (cosa que me encanta hacer). Esta saga merece tener Quiddicth, clases, y mucho de esto y lo otro: cosas que la maravillosa J.K Rowling creó y que no pueden dejarse a un lado.**

**Scorpius acabó en Gryffindor porque siempre leo fics donde está en slytherin pero tiene un corazón muy puro, es muy valiente, daría la vida por sus amigos… y sencillamente siento que eso no puede ser así. Yo tampoco lo visualizo en Gryffindor, pero si lo quiero hacer de Slytherin tendría que cambiar a mi versión de Scorpius; una tarea mucho más difícil. **

**Spoiler Allert: los chicos a partir del segundo capítulo ya dejaran de ser niños para adentrarse a la adolescencia y poder desarrollar el romance y la amistad de manera más profunda.**

**Voy a ser lo más leal a la historia, pero debo reconocer que quería que mi directora fuese McGonagall ya que en Harry Potter no la vi desarrollando ese papel y me encantaría seguir viéndola.**

**Y eso, hasta la próxima…**


End file.
